


Sister, sister

by emei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Experimental, F/F, Gen, Poetry, Sibling Incest, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has a beginning. (She just has to find it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister, sister

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Once upon a time'-challenge. Many thanks to Pea for beta-reading this for me.

Everything has a beginning.  
                    (She just has to find it.)  
She tries to remember. She writes _Once upon a time_ , because that’s how fairytales begin and she wants this to be one. (writing, thin and curved, not at all like _her_ fast purposeful strokes)  
 _  
Once upon a time, in the chaos she looked at me, she looked at me…_  
No. Not the beginning, and fairytales are about others. She tries again.  
 _  
Once upon a time, as a woman yelled and yelled and the sizzling of magic tearing through worn black cloth…_  
She strikes it out.

  
_Once upon a time when there still was hope even though_   


                    (fires and dirt and cold, cold fingers pressed to her throat, the sound of bodies falling; in flashes)

  
_and the smooth black hair a sweaty curtain as they pressed and clawed and melted into_  
                    (mouth on a neck, salty sweat the sharp taste of ginger)

 

Earlier. There used to be a Before.

Schoolgirls’ blouses, shadows and curtains and summers that ended too quickly, she remembers.

                (I’m oldest, I am, two minutes and the difference of a world, silent struggles in the dark)

 

Torn apart, she thinks. The smell of nervous sweat, high loud voices, a sea of faces and too many directions. (almost there)

Ram-tam-tam of a train, fragrance of spices tickling her nose in hugs, and take care now, take care of each other, each other, each other. identical grey jumpers, metal butterfly in her pocket  
 _  
In the beginning there were sisters. That is how the story began and this is how it goes. Sister._  


The quill is sharp against her skin, sister, sister. A room full of mirrors and she almost sees her from the back, sister.

  
_Mine._   



End file.
